A low cost Optical Character Recognition Device is proposed as a peripheral for microcomputers. The device in conjunction with speech output will give a low cost reading device affordable by visually impaired individuals. The development strategy will focus on a feasibility demonstration of a low cost photo-detector in conjunction with transportable "C" code. The wider commercial applications of this device as an archival data entry device are expected to provide commercial incentives to lower the price to visually impaired individuals. To this end, the proposer will locate sources of private funds.